


After Hours

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [9]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm's got a new job and there's one underling he wants to talk to in private until Jamie interrupts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

'Oh for fuck's sake,' I said as the message popped up on my workstation to log out and see the boss. 'Just when I thought it was going to be a nice quiet evening in the office.' I locked my computer and logged out of the phone. I heard one of my co-workers wish me good luck. I shot a disgusted look at them and headed towards the boss's office. 

The door was open as I approached and I could hear him barking at someone over the phone in his usual expletive-laced tirades. I always wondered if he got a stiffy coming up with all the creative ways to tell someone to fuck off. There'd been hints that the boss had been employed by one of the political parties for some sort of back office wheeling and dealing position but had gotten the heave ho after he'd met his match with the latest PM. I cooled my heels just outside the office but within line of sight of his desk until he slammed down the phone. 'Get your ass in here! I messaged you ten minutes ago!'

'I've been waiting for you to get off the phone.' I told him flatly. 'If you prefer that I walk in on you during a conversation on the phone then I'll be sure to do that in future.'

'I don't need your fucking sarcasm!' He snapped at me. 'I've had enough of that goddamn bullshit from bull cocks down town. Fucking trying to tell me how to fucking whip all of you limp dicked 'managers' into pretzels that can pull off greater fucking miracles than fucking jesus.' He threw down the pen he'd been almost bending in two with his fingers onto the desk. 'Close the fucking door.' 

His Scots accent was getting thicker and everyone knew that when he was harder to understand it was getting close to his boiling over point. ‘What can I do for you, Malcolm?’ I asked after I had the door closed and was taking a seat across from him. 

‘How the fuck are you doing it?’ Malcolm asked point blank. ‘You’ve got your fucking team averaging the highest in terms of satisfaction surveys. Are you like banging everyone on your team when they hit targets?’

‘I don’t ‘bang’ anyone. I just talk to them and get them to do better on their own.’

‘Too bad. Getting people to do their jobs better by fucking them is something that just about any tight asshole can manage.’ He sat back in his chair, hand running through his close cropped hair. ‘I need your fucking help.’

‘My help?’ I asked. ‘For what?’

‘I need you to fucking help me stroke the cunts and cocks of the other managers to do what your fucking doing with your team. Get them to do their fucking jobs better.’

‘Well, first off, I think I’ll politely decline the option of stroking any of the other managers’ cocks or cunts, as you put it. None of them are really that appealing to me. I do have standards, you know.’

Malcolm began to laugh loudly at my comments. ‘I love your fucking sarcasm.’

I nodded my appreciation. ‘And secondly, to do what you're asking me to do would mean me doing a lot more overtime because I doubt you’ll cut me any slack on my regular duties to do it and I’m not going to let my team slip just because you can’t whip your other sheep into shape.’

‘Hah, so you want to strike a fucking deal then? I do something for you and you do something for me?’ Malcolm sat forward, a glint in his eye.

‘A deal?’ I asked, curious. ‘Any deal I make is going to include you not calling me on the carpet for one of your tirades.’

‘That’s disappointing. I enjoy bollocking all of you fuckers.’ Malcolm said. ‘But, if I have to .. I can refrain a bit.’ Malcolm got up from his chair and walked round to my side of the desk, leaning his ass against it and looking down at me. I got a good eyeful of his crotch as a result. ‘So, what sort of a deal do you have in mind?’

‘I’d have to think about it.’ I told him. ‘You’ve only just called me in without any notice. I’m not going to just make something up on the spot. Not if you’re going to have me do your job for you.’ 

He leaned over the chair I was sitting in, his face close to mine. ‘I know the deal I’d be wanting to make.’ Malcolm’s voice got softer but the edge was still there. I looked up into his face. ‘Like you said, the other cocks and cunts that inhabit this office are not worth the energy it would take to finger them, let alone make them cum. You on the other hand.’ His lips came closer to mine. ‘You have the fucking body and the fucking brain. That is why you’re doing so much better than the others.’

‘I’m flattered.’ I told him. ‘Now, rather than you trying to feed my ego until it bursts, why don’t you - in terms you’ll understand - lay your cock on the table and tell me what you would do for me if I’m going to do your job for you.’

He laughed and looked me right in the eye. ‘I”ll do more than just lay my cock on the table for you.’ 

‘More?’ I asked, an eyebrow arching questioningly. 

‘How about sliding it into that hot pussy of yours.’ He said, voice almost a whisper.

‘Mmm.’ I let my eyes drift down towards his crotch. ‘Do you perform as well as you talk?’

‘My mouth can only do so much but my cock can do a fucking hell of a lot more.’ His lips were hovering just over mine. ‘My mouth, my cock… my fingers.’ He raised his hand and rested a fingertip on my lips. ‘The whole fucking package, darling. Making you cum so hard that you’ll be permanently weak at the knees.’

‘I’ll take you for a road test first before I make my final decision.’ I said and then darted my tongue out to flick against the tip of his finger. 

‘You drive a fucking hard bargain.’ Malcolm said, licking his lips. ‘I fuck you hard enough and then you help me fuck over the others until they’re up to fucking par.’

‘Make it good, Malcolm.’ I told him and he took the invitation to heart. His mouth crushed into mine, tongue driving into my mouth. His tie dangled between us as he eagerly kissed me. I slipped my hands up around his waist and pulled him towards me. He drew me to my feet, still kissing me and then, with one hand holding the back of my head, his other hand slid over my body, brushing against my breasts then to between my legs. Through my trousers he was rubbing my crotch. I groaned at his touch. 

‘I want to fuck you so hard.’ Malcolm breathed as he pulled away from my lips briefly. ‘Fuck you and push you over the fucking edge.’

‘Stop fucking talking then.’ I growled at him. ‘Show me what you’ve got.’ 

His tongue drove hard into me again. His fingers were tugging the zip of my trousers down and then I gasped as his long fingers found their way under my panties and between the lips of my pussy. ‘Fucking wet bitch.’ He rasped out as he was working his way into my hole. I moaned as he slid in deeply, his thumb rubbing my clit. Malcolm was thrusting his two fingers in and out of me slowly making me shudder. 

‘God.’ I breathed and bunched my fists in his shirt. ‘Your fingers are longer than some of men’s cocks I’ve dated.’ 

‘You think my fingers are good.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Wait till you feel my cock.’

‘May not.. ‘ I groaned as he thrust his fingers in deep again. ‘Make it that long.’ 

‘Oh, you’ll fucking make it.’ His voice was deep and throaty. He started sucking on my lower lip as his hand let go of my head and loosened his tie. He easily had it off and pulled it away from his neck. Once it was free he slid his hand out of my trousers. ‘Now, let’s kick this fuck up a notch.’ He lifted his wet fingers to my mouth and I started to suck them off. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth, hand around my wrist as he turned me around. 

‘What the fuck,’ I said, shocked as he grabbed my other wrist and I felt him start to wind the tie around my wrists. ‘I’m not into fucking bondage.’

‘Not going that far, just want to make sure you don’t play with your own clit, bitch. Remember, I said I was going to push you over the fucking edge? I don’t want you taking over. At least, ‘ His voice was in my ear as he pressed against me from behind. Now I could feel his hard cock against my ass. ‘Not until I’m ready for your hand to wrap around my prick.’ 

‘Such a dirty minded bastard.’ I groaned as his hand found it’s way down my trousers from behind this time. ‘Fuck.’ I felt his fingers slipping inside me again. 

‘Liking that, are you?’ With one hand on the knotted tie around my wrists and his other hand between my legs he directed me towards his desk, pressing me against it. I edged my legs open wider pushing back against his hand, wanting him deeper inside me. ‘Oh yeah. You fucking want it bad.’ 

‘Been fucking wanting you since you showed up a few months ago.’ I managed to say before his fingers were sliding out of me to flick against my clit. Malcolm laughed and started to rub his cock up and down my ass. I bent forward and his grip on the tie tightened, holding me up for the moment. My hips moved back towards him. I was aching now for him to fuck me. 

‘More than ready,’ Again with that throaty laugh. He leaned over me, his body pressed against mine. ‘Beg for my cock now.’

‘Bastard.’ I groaned. ‘I don’t beg men to fuck me, they’re the ones that do the begging.’ 

His tongue ran over the back of my neck and then to my ear, flicking against my ear lobe. ‘Beg nicely or you don’t get to cum.’

‘Fuck off.’ I groaned, my hips trying to press back closer to his cock. 

Malcolm’s long fingers slipped out of my cunt, drawing a wet line up over my ass and then out of my trousers. ‘Just a fingering tonight for you then.’

‘Oh you cock-sucking son of a bitch.’ I growled at him as my cunt pulsed wanting to be filled again. 

‘Beg and you won’t stop cumming.’ He purred in my ear. ‘Just beg.’

‘Untie my fucking wrists and I’ll show you begging.’ 

‘If I let you go you’ll be wanting to rip my cock off rather than let me shove it in your hole.’ Malcolm chuckled. 

‘Just fuck me!’ I cried. I could feel his cock, so fucking hard against my ass. 

‘So very fucking close, beg now.’ 

‘Oh god, please.. ‘ I groaned. I wanted him inside me so badly. ‘Please, fuck me. Fuck me so very hard.’

Malcolm laughed and, his one hand still holding on to the tie, pulled my trousers down. I couldn’t turn my head around enough to see what he was doing but I could hear the sound of his zipper being undone. A sigh escaped from him as he freed his cock from his trousers. I ground back against him as much as I could when I could feel the hot skin of his erection against my own skin. He was holding his cock in his hand and rubbing the tip over my skin, his pre-cum slick against me. I felt him position himself behind me, his foot nudging my legs as far apart as they could go with my trousers only down just far enough for him to get inside me. 

He kept teasing me, the tip of his cock rubbing over my clit now, I trembled as I felt the head pressing against me. ‘Oh lord, please, Want you inside me.’ I was begging now, badly. He obliged me finally, his cock finally slipping into me easily with how wet I was. His cock was as impressive as his fingers. Malcolm pushed in hard, as deep as he could until his balls were tight against me. Leaning over me from behind, he stayed there as he slid his free hand around to cup one of my breasts, stroking and squeezing it. 

‘What do you want,’ He breathed hotly against my ear. 

‘Fuck me hard, Malcolm.’ I begged. 

‘How hard?’ He prompted me for more.

‘Make me cum.’ I moaned. 

‘With pleasure.’ He said. He let go of the knotted tie and stood up straighter. Gripping me by the waist he began to move slowly in and out. ‘Tighter than I expected.’ He groaned as he fucked me. ‘Don’t want to come too soon but, you feel so fucking nice.’ All I could do was moan, I was too far gone with what he was doing to me. Malcolm tried to keep the pace slow and teasing but it was too much for him as well. As he began to thrust faster. ‘Fucking fuck me,’ He groaned. ‘Can’t .. fuck.’ He was driving hard into me now. ‘Going to fucking cum.’ He was breathing fast. ‘Fuck!’ Malcolm had pulled out as he was cumming, letting it pool around the entrance to my cunt. My own juices were dripping from me and I could feel it on my thighs. 

‘Oh fucking lord,’ I groaned, leaning helplessly over the desk. 

‘Not your fucking lord, just your fucking boss.’ Malcolm gave me a light spank on my ass. I could feel his cock nestled against my dripping wet crotch. Finally, he untied my hands, and I was able to push myself up off the desk. I wound up with his arms around me and his lips pressed against my neck, kissing me. ‘Not fucking finished with you either.’

‘Never happy, typical fucking boss.’ I guided his hands up to my breasts and he was more than willing to start unbuttoning my top. I reached around behind me to try and push his trousers down further. He pulled me round to face him his cock slipping between my legs. He started to kiss me passionately, caressing my breasts.

The door to his office flung open, ‘Malc! What the fuck is holding you up? We were supposed to be going to the fucking pub tonight. Been down in the fucking lobby for fifteen fucking … well.. shit...’ Jamie, Malcolm’s friend, stormed into the office without knocking and just stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of us semi-naked and kissing. ‘Fuck, that looks like more fun than a pint at the pub.’ He just reached back behind him and closed the office door again. ‘Malcolm, you are such a fucking hound dog.’ 

‘Jamie, who the fuck invited you in?’ Malcolm growled as he continued to hold me in his arms, blocking my bared breasts from Jamie’s view. 

‘If you had fucking told me you were planning a bit of a cuddle I wouldn’t have been waiting for your fucking ass to go to the pub.’ Jamie moved closer and I could see him over Malcolm’s shoulder. 

‘Jamie...’ Malcolm growled at his friend but I could feel his cock stiffen against my cunt. 

‘Malcolm,’ I slipped my hands down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks as Jamie watched. ‘Are you getting turned on with your friend here.’

‘Of course he’s getting turned on!’ Jamie said, his hand massaging his hardening prick. ‘Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared.’

‘Wasn’t fucking asking you to on this one.’ Malcolm snarled. 

‘Don’t I get a fucking say in this?’ I punched him on the arm and then pushed him away. ‘Jamie is it?’

‘Yeah.’ Jamie grinned, still blatantly stroking himself through his trousers. I gestured to him to come closer and, dismissing Malcolm’s growling, placed my hand over his to press against his hard on. ‘Mmm. Getting right to it. I like this one.’ Jamie grinned at Malcolm. ‘You ever have two guys fucking you at once?’ He asked me, licking his lips. 

‘Never have, so you better make it worth my while.’ I told him, squeezing his cock a bit harder. 

Jamie pushed Malcolm to one side and took his place in front of me. ‘No fucking problem that.’ He was quick to unzip his fly and ease his trousers down, guiding my hand onto his rock hard prick. I rubbed my thumb over the tip to tease him. ‘Good,’ He moaned. ‘Get your cock over here, Malc.’ 

‘I fucking hate when you crash my sex life, Jamie.’ He grumbled but was stepping over to stand behind his friend. ‘Bastard.’ Malcolm mumbled again but was quick to start kissing Jamie’s neck. I pulled Jamie closer to kiss him on the lips. Pumping his cock, I found myself getting turned on watching Malcolm stroking the other man’s chest. Jamie wasn’t one to wait or tease but was soon pushing his cock inside me. While he wasn’t as long as Malcolm, he was thicker and stretched my cunt open wider. Malcolm’s hand snaked down between the two of us and was slipping his hand around the base of Jamie’s cock, squeezing him as he pounded into me. 

Not happy with just giving Jamie a hand job as he fucked me, Malcolm dug a condom out of his trouser pocket and was rolling it down over his hard cock. He was soon easing his cock into Jamie’s ass with a groan. ‘You fucking horny bastards, you’ve done this before!’ 

‘Darling, if you mean the two of us fucking one woman before. Yeah, we have but it’s been a while. Now, if it’s just the two of us,’ Jamie jerked hard into my cunt as Malcolm was trying to find the right rhythm. ‘AH, fuck,’ Jamie groaned before finishing with ‘We fuck each other often.’

‘Shut the fuck up, Jamie.’ Malcolm dug his fingers into Jamie’s shoulders to push both him and myself over the desk. Groaning I felt myself being lifted up to sit on the edge of the desk. I freed one of my legs from my trousers and opened myself up for Jamie to get closer against me. With the two men finally fucking in synch, the combined pressure of their bodies against me made it feel as if I was being split apart by Jamie’s thick cock. I was cumming soon, still buzzing from Malcolm’s earlier fucking of my cunt. 

Malcolm, himself still aroused, was cumming just as quickly. Jamie however wasn’t quite ready yet and kept pounding hard into me even as Malcolm remained deep inside. With a strangled cry, Jamie came finally shooting his load inside me. 

Drained from the sex, I lay back on Malcolm’s desk, Jamie standing between my legs and slowly stroking my thighs. When Malcolm eased himself out of his friend's ass, Jamie shuddered and moaned. I was breathing heavily as I watched the two men casually stroking one another as they came down from their own highs. After some minutes, I hauled myself upright and Malcolm moved to my side, kissing me. Jamie was pulling his trousers back up and zipping them closed. 

‘I’ll catch you later, Malc.’ Jamie said, ‘Leave you two to finish your night together.’ He winked at me. ‘Don’t let him fuck you over, darling.’

‘If he tries that, I know how to squeeze his balls into submission.’ I shot back and when Malcolm made a snarling noise I reached down, cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze. 

‘Fuck.’ He hissed at the sudden shot of pain. I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He gave in after a moment, responding in kind but without the urgency as before. His hands went around me, holding me close. ‘Gotta admit something to you.’

‘Mmm, we can work out the deal tomorrow. Too drained to think straight about anything right now.’

‘Don’t worry about some fucking deal.’ Malcolm said, nuzzling against my neck. ‘I really just wanted to get you in my office and see if I could get you to fuck me.’

‘You!’ I smacked him in arm hard. ‘You conned me!’

‘A hot sarcastic bitch like you wasn’t likely to be seduced with some roses. Had to do it right.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘And holy fucking christ you are one fucking amazing fuck.’

‘Good.’ I threaded my fingers into his short hair. ‘I expect to see more action with your cock in the future.’

‘That you fucking will,’ Malcolm said with a smirk before he drilled his tongue into my mouth again. ‘Now,’ He pulled back and stroked my cheek. ‘How about you call it an early evening here at the office. The boss’ll sign off on it.’


End file.
